makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Corki and Jared
Corki and Jared is the friendship/romantic relationship between Corki Chang and Jared Anderson. At first, Jared liked Corki only for a bet so that he wouldn't lose, but he actually developed feelings for her. They first met in Duet. They did kiss in The Curse of Reality but later it was discovered that the only reason Jared was spending so much time with Corki is because he made a bet that he could kiss Corki. After discovering the truth, Corki starts ignoring Jared but Jared tries to show her that he really does have feelings for her. They almost break up after Jared ruins Chip. Fan Names *'Jorki '(J'ared/C'orki) *'Cared '(C'orki/J'ared) *'Cored' (Co'rki/Ja'red) *'Jarki '(Jar'ed/Cor'ki) Moments Season 1 Duet *Jared looked into Corki's eyes. *They met for the first time. *They shook hands. *They bump into each other. *Jared came into the auditorium and find Corki. *Jared was surprised that Corki was there. Failed Dreams *Jared was depending on Corki. *They both want to try out for the play. *Jared thinks that Corki should try out for the orchestra. I Can't Hear Me *Jared smiled at Corki during her performance. *Jared wants to find out who Masked Girl is. Popular *They sat down on a bench together. *Jared said that no one could hold a grudge for more than three days, and Corki smiled. *Jared was wearing a Masked Girl t-shirt. The Situation *Corki starts looking at him romantically. *Jared is starting to figure out that Corki is masked girl. *They talked while Sun Hi tried to get her phone. *Jared (along with Caleb) moved into Corki's dorm room. *Jared found Corki's mask. The Campaign *Jared was mad because Corki lied to him. *Corki tells Jared that she is masked girl. *Jared forgives Corki for lying. *Corki puts the button on Jared. *Jared wants to go to the homecoming with Corki but runs off. *Corki laughed when he gave too much information. Homecoming *Jared was speechless when Corki walked in. *Jared asked Corki to dance. *They nearly kissed. *Jared looked at Corki at one part when Sun Hi was singing her solo. Fashion Truck *They were both cast in the school play. The Troll *Jared texted Corki. *They know each other's numbers. *Corki wanted to look good. *Corki followed Jared's order. The Tutor *Corki said everything will be fine between them. *Jared asked for Corki's help. *Corki said yes to almost everything he says. *Jared wants her help to make Valerie become a better actress. *Jared confessed to Corki that he does yoga. *Corki is confused about the fact that he loves and does yoga. *Corki helped Jared with Mr. Stark. *Jared followed Corki's advice. *Jared picked her up and spun her around in the air. *They both know the vocal warm ups. *Jared wants Corki to be Dorothy. *Jared said Corki is the star. *Corki is the smartest person that he knows. *Jared carries and spins Corki around when she tells him about how he can replace Valerie in the play. Talent Show Redux *They were alone in the auditorium at the beginning of the episode. *Corki told Jared that she quit. *Jared thought Corki was pretending. *Corki doesn't like the fact that he changed the whole idea of the play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Curse of Reality *They kissed. *The good luck ball broke and almost fell on them. Eggs *Jared pushed him and Corki out of the way before the ball fell. *They Kissed a few more times afterwards. *Corki egged Jared. *Corki is mad at Jared. *Corki found out it was a bet. *Even though it started as a bet, Jared developed real feelings for Corki. Love and Detention *Jared apologizes to Corki repeatedly. *Corki is still mad at Jared. *Jared wants another chance with Corki. Dreams * Corki agrees to give Jared another chance. * Corki gets mad when Jared agrees to join Valerie's play. * Corki throws her toad stool hat and hits Jared in the side when he was about to kiss Valerie as part of the play. * Jared pranks Valerie to get her to quit the play. * Corki gets mad when Valerie tries to kiss Jared again. Heart, Courage, Brains * Jared dressed as Dorothy (also known as "Dennis") for the Cowardly Lion (Corki). * Corki admired Jared when Jared dressed as a troll. Season 2 The Gift *Jared was with Corki behind the stage at Ryker's Rink. *Corki was alone with Jared in the hallways. *Jared gave Corki an oil painting of himself to remember him by. Think * Corki introduces Chip to Jared Robomania * Jared shows Corki the Think Fest projects * Jared gives Corki some suggestions on how to make Chip more flashy * Corki is comforting Jared after he runs into a locker My Way or The Highway * Jared steals Chip and tells him to stop 1-uping him so he can love Corki Oh, Boys * Jared tries to impress Corki by being a true gentleman, but fails * Jared "destroys" Chip and Corki asked "What have you done" Potato Power * Jared dresses up as Chip to help Corki The Mirror * Jared and Corki's relationship heighten after Mr. Chang approves of Jared and his character Fashion 911 * Jared asks Corki what she was doing * Corki is looking for a venue for Jodi * Jared offers to be a model and gives her a headshot * Moments after the Family Week schedule got messed up, Corki tries to go fix it can Jared shows up in a weird disguise * While the girls were performing and showing off the new designs Jodi made, Jared makes his appearance on stage as a model Spring Fling * Corki can't wait till Spring Fling because Jared and her are sitting together and there Jared and give a good impression to Mr. Chang * Jared's parents visit and Corki finally gets to meet them * Jared gets his college acceptance letters and Corki offers to help him * Corki helps Jared overcome his fear of rejection Scuttlebutt * Corki leaves Sun Hi to go hangout with Jared * Jared is graduating soon so Corki wants to spend some quality time with him * Corki wanted something romantic like walks on the beach, candle-lit dinner, etc * Jared thinks they can spend quality time by helping him train * After a while Corki gets frustrated and asked why he is training and not really spending time with her doing romantic things * Jared said he is training for her and they are not the type to do romantic things because they are different * Jared arranges a set of romantic ideas * He proposes to Corki for a walk on the beach and a private dinner in the cafeteria * Corki agrees and they both depart Triangles * Jared helps Corki gather crew members Get on the Bus! * Jared and Corki start a long-distance relationship together (even though they were like 10 rows away from each other on the bus) Reality Bites * Corki and Jared attend the XO-IQ interview together * Jared overhears Corki confess that she is secretly upset that Jared didn't propose to go to the prom with her * Jared asks Alex for advice and is determined to do something really showy * Jared proposes to Corki in a squirrel costume while throwing nuts and Corki leaves in distress * Mr Stark gives Jared advice on how to do a more suitable prom proposal, saying that Jared should try to do something that Corki likes not something that he likes * Corki recieves a parcel in which is a remote that plays a video of Jared telling her to turn around * Jared appears in a tux, dancing and singing for Corki * Jared once agains asks Corki to go to the prom with him and she says yes Band Blast Off * Corki told Jared not to mess around yet Jared chooses to ignore her * Jared ends up on stage and Corki yells at him * Corki ignored Jared's call when he called her * Corki told Jodi and Sun Hi she is considering about breaking up with Jared Staged and Confused * Corki and Jared officially broke * Corki asked him if that he is ok. * Jared "shrugs" it off and says he's fine * When Corki left he starts getting depress * Corki still wants Jared and her to go prom together but just as friends. Im-Prom-Tu * Jared is jealous when he sees Alex and Corki together. * Jared spies on Alex and Corki. * Corki admits that she misses Jared, but isn't sure if she wants to get back together. * Corki and Jared dance together. * Jared and Corki are announced as Prom King and Queen. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both go to Mackendrick Prep *They both have brown hair *They were both part of the school play *They both like each other Differences *Corki is a girl; Jared is a boy. *Jared plays football, Corki sings and dances *Jared has green eyes; Corki has brown. *Jared is a senior; Corki is a freshman. Quotes Trademarks 'Place:' *Mackendrick Prep - They both go to the same preparatory school. They first met in the halls of Mackendrick Prep, in Duet. *The Auditorium - Corki and Jared had the most moments shared there. They bonded in Duet when Jared discovers her talent of playing the violin. They also rehearse for the play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, there in several episodes. *Ryker's Rink - Jared often watches Corki and XO-IQ's performance there. They also went to homecoming together in Homecoming at Club Ry-Ri. 'Episode:' *Duet - They first met in this episode. They also bonded in the auditorium. When Corki bumps into Jared, they shook hands. Corki then develops a crush on him. In the middle of the episode, they were alone in the auditorium. *Homecoming - Jared asked Corki to the homecoming dance in this episode. When she walked in, Jared was stunned by her look. During Do You Know My Name, they danced and almost had their first kiss. *The Tutor - Jared asked for Corki's help to make Valerie a better actress. Corki then helps Jared by finding creative control. *The Curse of Reality - The had their first kiss in this episode. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings with Corki Chang Category:Pairings with Jared Anderson